Un Baile, una Promesa
by Shoseiki
Summary: Un baile al son de una melodía romántica, una promesa hecha de por vida y una boda que destroza los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Sakura se casa con Sasuke, a pesar de la confesión de amor de Naruto. Pero ¿hasta cuando aguantará el rubio las ganas de tenerla? Un beso a escondidas, pondrá en duda el amor que Sakura dice sentir por el Uchiha. [Two-shot NaruSaku] [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es toda mía. ¡NO la copies!**

 **¡Se la dedico a Zaphyr Bell y Adrit126, por leer todos mis fanfics y siempre regalarme un review donde me motivan a seguir!**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un baile, una promesa.**

Primera Parte

 **.**

 **.**

—¿No lo has visto?

—No frentona.

Sakura miraba cada una de las caras de los invitados, buscando la presencia de su amigo rubio, pero para sorpresa suya y de todos, él no asistió. La respuesta de Ino la desilusionó terriblemente, pues anhelaba que en algún momento Naruto se presentara y la acompañara en su boda.

No pudo ocultar la tristeza, le hacía falta tenerlo en ese momento tan importante de su vida. Yamanaka notó su reacción y colocándole una mano en el hombro le dijo —Tranquila, seguro que vendrá en cualquier minuto. Tal vez se le presentó algún inconveniente.

Era mentira, lo sabía. Hace semanas atrás cuando Naruto se enteró de la boda, había ido a buscarla y pedirle que por favor no lo hiciera, que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella y hacerla feliz. Pero Sakura sin dudarlo lo rechazó.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que él no iría, conservaba la esperanza de equivocarse. Ya poseía el anillo en el dedo de la mano, mostrando ante todos que ya era una mujer casada, y que debía absoluto respeto y fidelidad a su marido, Sasuke Uchiha.

La razón por la cual aceptó casarse con él, fue amor según pensaba ella misma. Pero un hilo de duda existía en lo profundo de su corazón, no sabía si era por saber la causa de la propuesta de Sasuke, o la sensación de haber lastimado a su mejor amigo y confidente.

Asintió con la cabeza, quitándose con el dedo una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos. Deseaba con toda su alma, ver por lo menos cinco minutos al Uzumaki y hablarle, pedirle disculpas por la discusión que tuvieron semanas atrás.

Caminó por las mesas asegurándose que todo marchara bien, aunque su deber era estar al lado de su esposo, sentía la necesidad de respirar un poco y ausentarse unos minutos de la presencia de Sasuke. Éste no hacía más que mirar y tener la boca cerrada, sin mostrar un sentimiento de emoción o felicidad. Algo muy normal en él.

Iba a continuar recorriendo los centros de mesas y saludando a los invitados cuando Sai la tomó bruscamente del brazo, sin querer llamar la atención de los demás.

Ella se volteó frunciendo el ceño, extrañada de la actitud tan inusual del dibujante —¿Qué sucede Sai?

—Está aquí— respondió sin aflojar el agarre.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, no entendía a quien se refería y menos si le presionaba el brazo de un modo extraño.

—Suéltame— exigió severamente, una vez que tuvo el brazo libre se lo sobó con la otra mano —¿De quién hablas?

—De Naruto.

El corazón de la chica inició una secuencia de latidos alocados y frenéticos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y los ojos le brillaron de felicidad.

—¿Dónde?— preguntó emocionada.

—Ven conmigo.

Ambos caminaron varios metros lejos del evento, llegando a un área despejada, sin ninguna persona merodeando por allí. Haruno miraba a todos lados buscando la figura del rubio, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Sai la observaba de reojo, preguntándose internamente porque si amaba a Sasuke, le llenaba de tanta felicidad la presencia de Naruto.

De pronto él se detuvo a unos pasos delante de ella, sin voltear a verle. Sakura intrigada lo imitó.

—¿Dónde está?— volvió a preguntar la joven.

—¡Naruto! ¡Ya estamos aquí!— gritó a todo pulmón, esperando que su amigo apareciera.

De repente una figura masculina comenzó a distinguirse entre los árboles, dando unos pasos adelante y mostrándose a los dos presentes. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos aguados, apunto de llorar. Más de felicidad, que por tristeza.

Naruto vestía un traje formal, compuesto por una corbata, camisa blanca, pantalón y saco negro, al igual que los zapatos. Con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba a una Sakura emocionada, sumamente hermosa por el traje de novia que llevaba. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¡Naruto!— exclamó la pelirrosa corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente. El rubio sacó las manos del pantalón y los extendió hacia el frente, atrapando a la chica y correspondiendo enérgicamente al abrazo.

Sai los veía confundido, no comprendía las reacciones de esos dos. Miró unos segundos más, y después entendió que su presencia sobraba. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás desapareciendo del lugar.

Naruto apretaba la silueta femenina como si su vida dependiera de ello, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y absorbiendo la fragancia a flores de cerezo. Haruno hizo lo mismo, rodeando el cuello del chico con los brazos y acariciando el cabello rubio entre los dedos. Cerró los ojos para permitir que unas lágrimas salieran, olvidándose de que podría arruinarle el maquillaje.

—Pensé que no vendrías— confesó ella aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Uzumaki no contestó, prefirió apegarla más a su cuerpo y alargar un rato más el abrazo. Respirando lentamente en el cuello femenino, provocando que su propio corazón acelerara el ritmo de las palpitaciones.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta ocho minutos transcurrieron sin que se separaran siquiera un poco, al contrario, entre más tiempo pasaba más reforzaban la unión. Sakura no resistió y lloró en el hombro del chico.

—Hey…— susurró él apartándose un poco de ella —no llores. Estás muy linda, no quiero que te pongas mal por mi culpa.

Ella bajó la cabeza, ocultando las lágrimas tras los mechones rosas que le caían en la frente. Sollozaba suavemente.

El kitsune subió una mano hasta la mejilla de la fémina, quitando con el dedo pulgar las lágrimas que derramaba. Verla así le destrozaba el corazón.

—Yo estoy aquí…— suspiró apoyando la frente en la suya —no te dejaré. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—¿Acosta de que te lastime verme con Sasuke?— interrogó sin alzar la mirada.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, respondió —Sí, a pesar de que te ame y tú no me correspondas. Me lastimaría más si rompiéramos nuestra amistad.

—Nunca he pensado hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco.

Sakura continuaba con la cabeza gacha, con los ojos desbordándose de lágrimas y remordimiento de conciencia. En el fondo le dolía herir al rubio de esa manera, no quería hacerle más daño.

De pronto una romántica melodía sonó en el lugar, la música provenía de la fiesta pero llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Naruto le tomó las manos a la pelirrosa y habló con dulzura —¿Quieres bailar? No soy muy bueno, pero al menos se lo básico.

La confesión le pareció muy graciosa a Sakura, sin querer soltó una risa, llena de tristeza y regocijo. Se liberó del agarre de las manos para subirlas a su propio rostro y quitarse el rastro del llanto. Levantó la cara y asintió, mostrando la mejor expresión posible. Por dentro estaba confundida.

Ubicó las manos en la espalda de su compañero, apegándose a él y moviendo lentamente los pies. El ritmo de la canción era lento, tal cual como debía ser el baile. Él la abrazó hundiendo el rostro en el hueco localizado entre el cuello y hombro de la fémina. La imitó en el movimiento de los pies.

La melodía de la canción era suave, lenta y romántica. Se trataba de una balada cuya letra reflejaba sentimientos prohibidos y amor oculto, algo que pareció concordar con la pareja distanciada del lugar, quienes bailaban tan apretados y concentrados, que ningún ruido podría interrumpirlos.

Cinco minutos después la canción comenzaba a finalizar, junto con el baile de los jóvenes. El ojiazul aflojó un poco el abrazo para distanciarse de su compañera, que al parecer, no tenía intenciones de culminarlo.

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar: la canción había terminado. Sin embargo, los jóvenes aún no se habían separado por completo. Sakura inclinó el rostro hacia el cuello masculino, encontrándose con la mejilla abigotada. El ninja percibió el movimiento y apartó un poco el rostro de su cuello, llevándolo hacia el lado dónde estaba seguro que se toparía con la ruborizada mejilla femenina.

Se movieron un poco más provocando un encuentro entre ambas bocas, las respiraciones se chocaron. La medico se distanció unos centímetros, impulso ocasionado por una corriente eléctrica que viajaba libremente por su espalda, subió la mano hasta la mejilla del chico, acariciándole con extrema suavidad.

Naruto cerró los ojos por el tacto, sin distanciarse más de ella, aun la tenía presa entre sus brazos y no planeaba soltarla. Esa escena enterneció a la pelirrosa, haciendo que toda su atención se centrara en los labios masculinos. Los observó con enorme fascinación, en especial el inferior, por lo provocativo y carnoso que se veía.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, la pilló de inmediato. A propósito separó los labios, como señal de una propuesta que la chica no captó. Para evitar que ella se separara, ubicó la mano en su rosada nuca, enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello.

La ojiverde seguía con la mirada fija en la boca masculina, había algo que la obligaba a no apartar los ojos de allí, posiblemente era la cercanía, o las repentinas ganas de besarlo. Su compañero apoyó la frente en la suya, acercando muchos más sus rostros y apegándola a su cuerpo. La mano que hasta ese momento posaba en la mejilla de él, la ubicó tras la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio.

Sus narices se rozaron, previniendo que dentro de poco, la distancia sería eliminada. Cerraron los ojos al unísono, entreabrieron los labios y se acercaron un poquito más. El espacio era reducido, la cercanía más grande y el suspenso más fuerte.

La kunoichi por instinto abrió un poco más la boca, buscando encontrarse con el labio inferior masculino, y perderse en su sabor. Y así fue, pues casualmente el chico entreabrió los labios, con la clara intención de profundizar.

La suavidad y lentitud con que la chica lo besó, fue demasiado para seguir conteniéndose, así que para liberar la pasión que lo mataba por dentro, reforzó el agarre en la nuca femenina y delineó con la punta de la lengua los labios de su amiga. Incitándola a que aquel roce, pasara a convertirse en el beso más desenfrenado.

Ella le siguió el ritmo.

Las lenguas se abrieron paso entre la cavidad ajena, recorriendo el más pequeño e insignificante rincón que encontraran. Naruto parecía querer devorarse con suma rapidez la boca de la chica, en ningún momento le permitió respirar cómodamente, le estaba robando el más mínimo aliento.

Sakura para no desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado, aprovechando el movimiento para poder inhalar suficiente aire. No tenía intenciones de culminar el acto, no todavía. Su mente viajó a otro lugar, abandonándola en el instante cuando más necesitaba una migaja de cordura.

Solo su cuerpo y corazón eran los dominantes de su conciencia.

Naruto quedó con el labio inferior encerrado entre los dientes de la chica, pues ella lo mordía con una suavidad y devoción, que por poco le hace olvidar la existencia del mundo. Utilizó los brazos para apretarla mucho más, tenerla tan unida a él como fuera humanamente posible.

Una sensación extraña e indetenible se instaló en la figura femenina, provocándole un tremendo calor en muchas partes, creía estar en medio de un incendio. Gotitas de calor aparecieron en su frente, parte baja de la espalda, muslos de las piernas y el camino entre sus senos.

La intensidad de beso comenzaba a prenderla de una forma que nunca imaginó, irremediablemente, se estaba acalorando. La respiración pronto se volvió irregular, adquiriendo un ritmo entrecortado y algunas veces acelerado. Todo empeoró cuando el joven colocó la mano en su espalda, bajándola suavemente hasta la parte baja, deteniéndose en la línea de la cintura.

¿La estaba provocando?

¡Inocentemente, pero la estaba provocando!

El pecho le bajaba y subía frenéticamente, como prueba de que el cuerpo la estaba traicionando, y de la peor manera. Posó las manos el pecho masculino, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para empujarlo y detener lo que pronto sucedería.

Naruto abandonó la boca de ella y descendió hasta su cuello, regalándole besos hambrientos, dejando algunos rastros de saliva. Haruno aprovechó la oportunidad y ejerciendo fuerza en las palmas de las manos, le dio un empujón que casi le provoca una caída. Él la miró desconcertado y apenado, el rostro ruborizado y labios húmedos.

—¿Q-que te pasa?— preguntó alterada y respirando con dificultad —¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?

—Tú también me besaste— contraatacó él.

—Olvidémonos de todo esto Naruto, por favor…— suplicó optando por sonar convincente y segura —entiende que yo amo a Sasuke.

—Sakura-chan, yo te amo. Estoy dispuesto a huir contigo y hacer una nueva vida, divórciate y formemos una familia juntos.

—¡Basta!— gritó con los ojos vidriados conteniendo el llanto —yo amo a Sasuke, acabo de casarme con él y no se hablará más del tema.

—¿Y el beso que nos acabamos de dar?— interrogó dando unos pasos hacia ella —tú me correspondiste, no quieras negarlo.

—Fue en un momento de debilidad…— respondió mirando a otro lado —eso es todo.

—¡Mientes!— exclamó seriamente. Sabía que el beso fue dado con amor por ambas partes. La conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía cuando mentía y cuando no.

Ella volvió la vista hacia él —Piensa lo que quieras, para mí las cosas están muy claras. Tú y yo somos amigos, y lo seguiremos siendo siempre. Nunca habrá algo más.

—¿Segura?— preguntó desconfiado y acercándose un poco más —porque no lo pareces.

Sakura quedó muda, debatiéndose por dentro. Pero más podía la conciencia que los impulsos alocados de su corazón.

—Claro que sí.

Uzumaki asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo. Esperaba el momento indicado para contestarle, pero no de forma verbal.

Ella creyó que él se había resignado, más tranquila se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Pero el chico no la dejaría irse así, por eso la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola y jalándola a su propio cuerpo. Ella quedó mareada por el brusco movimiento, para cuando logró estabilizarse el chico ya la tenía prisionera entre su pecho y sus brazos.

—Naruto, suéltame.

—Sakura-chan…— nombró bajito mientras se acercaba a la boca femenina.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería, para evitarlo empezó a moverse enérgicamente, intentado soltarse a como dé lugar del agarre.

—No, no…— repetía suplicante —por favor, para.

Demasiado tarde.

Naruto le cubrió la boca con sus fogosos labios, besándola con una pasión envidiable. Ella se negó a participar, trataba por todos los medios de no corresponder. Pero su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada.

El ojiazul abrió la boca para profundizar, ella lo imitó metiendo la lengua en su cavidad bucal, explorando lentamente cada lugar. No había remedio, ella estaba cediendo al beso.

Pronto el roce se volvió apasionado, ardiente y muy exigente. El cuerpo pedía más, mucho más de lo que hasta ahora ellos le estaban ofreciendo. Deseaban unirse en todos los sentidos, pasar el límite de lo prohibido, perderse en la piel ajena. No estaba bien, pero lo querían.

Las lenguas peleaban por ganarse el mayor territorio, al mismo tiempo que empezaban un erótico baile, bañándose con la esencia indebida.

—¡Sakura!— gritó alguien a la distancia. Interrumpiendo el candente beso de los jóvenes.

La aludida sumamente acalorada se retiró del rubio y volteo hacia atrás, descubriendo que habían sido descubiertos por Sasuke, el cual por su semblante transmitía ira y humillación. Naruto también se quedó asombrado.

—Sasuke— pronunció con vergüenza la chica.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño viéndolo acercarse a ellos.

—Los vi— confesó irritado, como pocas veces sucedía —Sakura, eres una…

—¡Cállate!— exigió el jinchuriki —¡Respétala!

Haruno asustada vio al Uchiha —Hablemos, te aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación.

El azabache miró con odio a la kunoichi y luego al kitsune, acercándose peligrosamente a éste último con intenciones de enfrentarlo.

—Ella es mi esposa ahora, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

El rubio no tenía argumentos o palabras para responderle, así que prefirió callarse.

—Y tu…— agregó el Uchiha mirando a su mujer —no volverás a acercarte a él. Ustedes no me verán la cara de idiota.

—No me alejaré de su lado— dijo Naruto enojado —siempre me tendrá a mí para defenderla. Tú no la harás feliz, yo sí puedo.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en medio de ellos dos, dispuesta a evitar una posible pelea.

—Pero me ama a mí y se casó conmigo— contraatacó sonando orgulloso y victorioso. Lo arrogante nadie se lo quitaba.

El ojiazul perdió el control y dio unos pasos al frente, con claro propósito de golpearlo y contestarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera Sakura lo detuvo, colocándole las manos en el pecho.

—No complique más esto, Naruto. Por favor vete.

Sasuke observaba la situación con aire de altanería y desinterés.

—Sakura-chan…

—Por favor. Estaré bien, no me pasará nada.

Luego de unos breves segundos él asintió, pero no sin antes mirar a su ex amigo que se burlaba silenciosamente de todo. Apretó el puño para contenerse.

—Sabes dónde buscarme— susurró bajito, para que el azabache no lo escuchara. Con algo de duda e indecisión, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, desapareciéndose entre la sombra de los árboles.

Una vez solos, Sakura tomó valor y encaró a su actual esposo —Bien, ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos.

—No hay nada que hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes la razón de porque me casé contigo, necesito reconstruir mi clan, y lo hare con o sin tu ayuda. Pero eso no quiere decir que me verán la cara de idiota.

—¿Solo eso te importa?

Un gruñido por parte del ninja, le fue suficiente respuesta.

Sakura en el fondo deseaba haber escuchado un "me importas" o "te quiero" pero todo eso era imposible. El Uchiha no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, solo la utilizaría, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

¿Ella lo amaba realmente? La respuesta le era terriblemente desconocida.

Después de un incómodo silencio y miradas desilusionadas y decepcionantes, Sakura pasó caminando al lado de él sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, no deseaba seguir teniendo su presencia por al menos unas horas.

 **.**

 **.**

—Sakura— llamó Ino suavemente.

La nombrada giró, y le sonrió —Dime.

—Toma…— le dijo estirando la mano con un sobre envuelto —te lo mandaron.

—¿Quién?

—Naruto.

El corazón de la ojiverde tembló —¿Qué dice?

—No lo sé, no lo he leído.

Sakura aceptó el papel y lo miró con miedo, no sabía que encontraría allí.

—Gracias, Ino.

—Ya me voy, frentona. Nos vemos.

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla y esperó unos segundos, necesitaba estar sola para leer la carta. Solo tuvieron que transcurrir diez minutos para que sucediera.

Con rapidez rompió el borde del sobre, sacó la carta del interior y la estiró para leerla completamente.

"Hola Sakura-han.

No he ido a verte para que Sasuke-teme no te haga daño. Aunque yo te ame y quiera protegerte, él es tu esposo y tiene todo los derechos de retenerte. Pero nunca olvides que me tienes a mí, te ayudaría sin dudarlo. Le pedí de favor a Ino que te entregara esta carta, sé que ella no se lo contará a nadie más.

Me duele que seas una mujer casada, que lo hayas preferido a él antes que a mí. A él que te hizo daño, te abandonó y nunca se preocupó por ti.

Y yo, lo único que he hecho es amarte. Él jamás te querrá como yo, nunca te besara igual que yo, no sabrá valorarte como lo haría yo. Pero respeto tu decisión, y aunque me duela, aceptaré que ya tienes una vida con él.

Solo recuerda que siempre te he amado y te amaré. No importa donde estés, yo te siento conmigo. Te llevo dentro de mí.

Cuando necesites a alguien que te escuche, te comprenda y te haga sentir lo que él no puede, aquí estoy yo. No dudes en buscarme, te estaré esperando siempre. Aunque lo niegues, sé que sientes algo por mí. Lo sentí en ese beso.

Te amo, dattebayo.

Naruto."

La médico no ocultó las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos, la sensación de herir a quien más amaba la mataba. Sí, debía admitirlo, un sentimiento fuerte había nacido en su corazón. Era amor, amor que por poco la hace cometer la peor locura.

Dejó la carta abierta en el escritorio y se levantó, caminando en dirección a la ventana y observando la luz resplandeciente del sol. El color anaranjado que bañaba el atardecer, le recordaba a Naruto.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y clavando la vista hacia el sol que se asomaba por las altas montañas. Y una pequeña y cristalina lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, muriendo en su barbilla.

Nadie más que ella, era la culpable de su propio destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Saben lo que me provocó esta historia? ¡¿Lo saben?! No, porque les hubiera dado un susto terrible. El corazón se me quería salir del pecho con cada palabra de escribía, la emoción hizo que me hirviera la sangre, provocando que la inspiración se apoderara de mi mente y diera esto como resultado.** **Como bien dije al principio, esta historia se la dedico a dos de mis flamantes lectoras que siempre andan leyendo cada uno de mis fanfics xD Los demás no se pongan celosos(as) poco a poco iré creando más :D No se enojen jeje. Algunos me dirán: "esto tiene leve SasuSaku" si créanme que lo sé, no fue fácil colocar la boda por evidentes razones. ¡Soy NaruSaku! Y en mi mente no puedo imaginar a Sasuke con Sakura, sería ir en contra de mi corazón U.U amo demasiado el NaruSaku. Pero al menos, me desquité al final con revelar los sentimientos ocultos de Sakura y el besote que se dio con Naruto. ¡Oh, por Dios! Creo que me excedí con la descripción hahahahaha naahh en serio, ustedes saben cómo escribo. ¡Rayos! Soy muy intensa xD le pongo amor y corazón a todo lo que hago, en especial, cuando se trata de escribir.**

 **Bueh, ya basta de tanta charla y díganme que les pareció. Espero y les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí.**

 **Esto va para Zaphyr Bell:** Amiga, se me dio el impulso de husmear en tu perfil y ¿con que me encuentro? ¡Con que harás un fanfic NaruSaku llamado "Entre lo Moral y lo Carnal! Te juro que casi me voy de espaldas, pero de la felicidad que me causó. Ni siquiera lo has publicado y ya me muero por leerlo. Es que el titulo da muuuuucho que entender… tú me entiendes hahaha. Esperaré con ansias el primer capítulo, me comeré las uñas de los nervios. Presiento que ese fic será el número uno en mi lista de favoritos xD

 **Para Adrit126:** Adriana xD así te llamas según la información de tu perfil. También se me dio por visitarlo y me di cuenta que no has escrito ningún fic, pero espero que pronto te decidas y nos regales uno. Me has motivado mucho a escribir, yo te hago lo mismo. ¡Anda, arriésgate! Quien sabe y te salga una historia sorprendente. Es una recomendación, pero la decisión es tuya. Gracias por dejarme tu review en casi todos mis fanfics, de verdad me alegra que me motiven. Seguiré escribiendo más de Naruto y Sakura, imposible no colocarlos en mis historias.

¡Viva el NaruSaku!

 **Solo una cosita más… ¿me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo es mía la historia. ¡NO la copies!**

 **¡Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este two-shot!**

 **El capítulo es muy extenso, no pensé que la inspiración me fuera a dar este resultado tan romántico. ¡Rayos! A veces me paso de cursi U.U Advierto que contiene lemon, así que los menores de edad, piénsenlo bien antes de bajar a leer. No quiero que me demanden por causarles hemorragia nasal o algo peor xD naahhh no creo, lo hice suavecito, sin mucha descripción O_o eso creo.**

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura organizaba los archivos médicos por año, mes y día, tratando de no equivocarse en el orden. T-Sunade había pedido esos documentos en una carpeta para ser entregada mañana a primera hora. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la persiana de la ventana, dándole una iluminación misteriosa a la oficina de la joven. Sin contar con la lámpara que alumbraba el escritorio.

Sentada en la silla colocaba un papel tras otro, con ambas manos los terminó de acomodar y metió en la carpeta amarilla. Abrió una gaveta y la guardó. Se levantó y buscó un vaso de agua, tanto tiempo concentrada en el trabajo le provocaba mucha sed.

Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana, visualizando la luna a lo lejos, donde solo las estrellas podían llegar. De pronto la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, de manera brusca y acelerada. Haruno giró para preguntar quién osaba a interrumpirla en esa hora de la noche, cuando más necesitaba estar sola y concentrarse.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando descubrió que era Sasuke, quien lucía algo extraño, como si estuviera agitado o confundido.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó desconcertada —deberías seguir en la misión. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

El Uchiha la miraba profundamente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda y daba algunos pasos al frente. Sus ojos negros no eran los mismos de siempre, su semblante era de una persona totalmente desconocida.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te sientes bien?

El pelinegro inexplicablemente avanzó hacia ella con grandes y largos pasos, llegando hasta la figura femenina y clavándole la vista en los ojos verdes. Solo unos centímetros los separaban. Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y temer del extraño comportamiento de su esposo.

De pronto y sin decir ni una sola palabra, el joven ubicó la mano por detrás de la nuca de la ojiverde, sujetándola con fuerza y colocando la otra mano en su cintura. De un solo movimiento la apegó totalmente a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— interrogó seriamente.

Sasuke la acorraló hasta la pared más cercana, pegándose a la chica y acercando su boca a la de ella. Separó los labios mientras eliminaba la distancia. No había duda, iba a besarla.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, estática, sorprendida. Su esposo normalmente no la trataba así, de esa manera tan extraña e inusual. Se sorprendió mucho más al sentir los labios masculinos deslizarse lentamente sobre los suyos, enseguida pudo percibir una húmeda lengua rozarle el inferior, invitándola a participar.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La mente y el cuerpo no estaba sincronizados, una le decía que le correspondiera porque era su esposo, pero el otro no le obedecía completamente.

El chico apretó los cabellos rosados en su mano, forzándola a corresponderle y dejarse llevar. La medico al sentir el sabor de los labios masculinos, descubrió de qué se trataba, era imposible confundirlo. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y abrió la boca atrapando el labio inferior entre sus dientes, chupándolo suavemente, como si se tratase de un caramelo.

Ladearon la cabeza a lados diferentes, devorándose los labios mutuamente y con demasiada pasión, en especial Sakura, que deseaba adueñarse por completo de la boca ajena. El espacio entre ambos cuerpos fue eliminado por el chico, quien se apegó mucho más a ella para evitar que se escapara.

El hombre presionó la cintura de la fémina con la mano izquierda, a la vez que introducía la lengua en su cavidad bucal, casi de manera desesperante y abrumadora. Sintió la lenta respiración femenina chocar contra su rostro, dándole algunos cosquilleos en la mejilla y ganas enormes de poseerla allí mismo.

La pelirrosa se perdió en el sabor de los labios ajenos, que la besaban con tanta adrenalina, que la hicieron marearse por unos segundos. Subió la mano por detrás de la cabeza del azabache, tomándolo con fuerza por los cabellos y aumentando la intensidad del beso –si es que era posible-.

La cantidad de oxígeno en los pulmones empezaba a agotarse, y el joven no le daba chance para respirar, así que se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo dentro de la boca ajena. El aliento a menta la enloqueció.

Reconocería el dulce sabor de esos labios hasta con los ojos cerrados, nadie más la besaba con esa intensidad, solo una persona descargaba tanta pasión en un simple beso, solo podía ser…

—N-Naruto— susurró con voz entrecortada, antes de besarlo de manera impetuosa.

El chico se detuvo bruscamente, distanciándose de ella y mirándola sorprendido. Por más que estaba sumergido en la pasión del beso, había escuchado claramente lo dicho por la kunoichi.

—Sé que eres tu— agregó abriendo los ojos, fijándose en el rostro del sujeto frente a ella —nadie me besa de esa manera, ni siquiera Sasuke.

—¿A él también lo hubieras besado de esa manera?

—No— respondió seriamente.

—Me descubriste…— murmuró sonriente el rubio —de nada valió que me trasformara en Sasuke-teme. Pero al menos, todos creerán que fue él quien entró en tu oficina.

Naruto realizó la maniobra con las manos y deshizo el jutsu de transformación, quedando con su apariencia verdadera y mirando a la chica como un niño enamorado.

—No debiste venir— comentó preocupada —te expusiste a que alguien se diera cuenta y se lo digan cuando venga. No quiero que te haga daño.

—Y yo no quiero que te lo haga a ti.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción de tener enfrente al Uzumaki, no contuvo el impulso y se lanzó a él abrazándolo con fuerza —Creí que te olvidarías de mí. No quiero perderte, a ti no.

Él correspondió con la misma entrega —Me entere que Sasuke-teme esta de misión, por eso aproveché de venir a verte, no resistía estar un minuto más alejado de ti. Eres mi vida, mi cielo, mi todo— dijo hundiendo el rostro en el cuello femenino.

Se separaron un poco y volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso lleno de amor, pasión y necesidad, tanto o más intenso que el anterior. Sakura enseguida se acaloró, el rubio despertaba en ella algo hasta ahora desconocido, una llama ardiente que consumía todo a su alrededor.

Naruto abandonó la boca de la fémina y bajó a su cuello, dándole besos hambrientos y húmedos, marcando cada parte de esa piel como suya. Ella jadeó suavemente, alzando la cabeza para cederle más espacio, permitiendo que se adueñara de su cuerpo, que la tomase como él quisiera.

No supo en que momento acabaron pegados a la pared, ni en qué segundo él empezó a desabotonar su camisa, y tampoco el movimiento de las manos recorriéndola de arriba abajo. El calor subía de nivel deliberadamente, atrapándola en el conocido como fuego ardiente de la pasión, incitándola a que abandonara la conciencia y diera rienda suelta a las sensaciones exquisitas recién descubiertas. Ni Sasuke le provocaba tantos sentimientos juntos, tantos deseos de perderse en la piel ajena, tanta ansiedad por experimentar lo que el cuerpo le pedía.

El kitsune no se contuvo ni un segundo, la pelirrosa no parecía querer detenerlo y si ella no lo hacía, él tampoco. Necesitaba sentirla, tenerla, matarla de placer si fuera necesario. El salvaje instinto del zorro lo dominó por unos breves segundos, haciendo que mordiera y absorbiera porciones blancas de la piel expuesta, entre ellas: el cuello, las clavículas, los hombros, el lóbulo de la oreja y todo lo que hallase en su camino.

—N-naruto… e-espera…– suplicó la ojiverde como pudo, no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad en ese momento como para hablar.

Él escuchó y se detuvo, subió la cabeza hasta el rostro femenino y la miró, de una forma que a ella le erizó la piel.

—Perdóname, es que, no pude controlarme— confesó retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Recuerda que estoy casada, debo respetar a Sasuke.

—Contéstame algo— interrumpió mostrando curiosidad, sabía que la pregunta que le haría era innecesaria, hasta absurda si pensaba en lo de hace un momento. Pero nada le costaba averiguar —¿Me amas?

Sakura se abotonaba la blusa cuando lo oyó, lo observo por unos segundos y continuó con lo que hacía —¿Quieres la verdad?

—Sí.

Ella terminó de abrocharse el último botón y lo vio, la cara del rubio mostraba una expresión de miedo y dudas, como si temiera una respuesta negativa. Lució una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, colocando una mano en su mejilla y dejando hablar al corazón —Sí, Naruto. Te amo, te amo como nunca creí hacerlo.

—Entonces escápate conmigo, formemos una vida juntos, estoy dispuesto a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. No te faltará nada, te lo prometo.

—Estoy casada con Sasuke.

—Divórciate y cásate conmigo, defenderé nuestro amor con mi propia vida si es necesario. No quiero perderte.

Sakura seguía con la mano en la mejilla del chico, acariciándolo tiernamente a la vez que se acercaba un poco —No lo sé, es muy arriesgado.

—¿No será que aun amas a Sasuke?

—No— contestó segura —a él lo dejé de amar hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo quería aceptar.

—¿Porque?

—No es fácil olvidarte del primer hombre del que te enamoraste, del primer ser que te provocó cosquillas en el estómago y te sonrojabas con solo verlo. Pero eso ya pasó, ahora, el único hombre que amo es a ti. Solo tú me despiertas esto, solo contigo puedo ser yo misma.

Naruto rebosaba de felicidad por la confesión, inesperadamente la agarró por ambos lados de la cara y beso apasionadamente, abriendo la boca y cazando los suaves labios femeninos. Ella le correspondió enérgicamente.

Minutos después se separaron, por la terrible falta de aire. La pelirrosa se relamió los labios, maravillada por el dulce sabor de la boca masculina, que le parecía lo más exquisito del mundo. Lo amaba, no cabe duda que lo amaba.

Haruno después de unos minutos de duda e indecisión, aceptó la propuesta de huir con el rubio. Se convenció de que debía luchar por su felicidad, por lo que en verdad la llenaba y complacía. No quería seguir atada a la cruel vida que le esperaba si continuaba casada con el Uchiha.

—¡Vámonos ahora mismo, no perdamos tiempo!— propuso emocionado, los ojos le brillaban de la alegría —Sé dónde podemos ir.

—¿A qué lugar?

—La Aldea de la Arena, allí podremos empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo lo que nos impide estar juntos. Gaara nos apoyará, es mi amigo y nunca me ha defraudado.

—Pero entonces, no podré divorciarme de Sasuke. No quiero pensar en cómo reaccionara cuando se entere.

—No pienses en eso, solo concéntrate en nuestro futuro— dijo tomándole las manos cariñosamente —si me amas y yo te amo, nada podrá separarnos.

La medico esperó unos segundos para procesar la información, la decisión que acababa de tomar no era fácil y seguramente le iba a costar su buena reputación. Pero al ver el rostro del ojiazul, todo lo malo desparecía y solo la felicidad importaba. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y lo abrazó, tan fuerte como le fuera posible, no deseaba apartase ni un minuto de él.

Luego de recoger los papeles de la oficina, dejarlos en una carpeta debidamente ordenados y firmados, los colocó encima del escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta.

—¿Para quién es?— preguntó Nauro lleno de incertidumbre.

—Una es para Sasuke, necesito explicarle las razones de porque lo he abandonado. No quiero que te haga daño por creer que me has llevado a la fuerza, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Le confieso mi amor por ti y que desde hace tiempo dejé de tener sentimientos por él. De nada le sirve buscarme o querer hablar conmigo, porque no estoy dispuesta a dejarte, tú eres mi felicidad. Que me perdone por lo que le he hecho— hizo una pausa y sacó otra hoja en blanco de la gaveta —La otra es para Leydi T-Sunade, le explico el motivo de mi partida y que disculpe por abandonar el trabajo sin despedirme. Que cuando las cosas se calmen vendré a visitarla, pero solo cuando Sasuke no esté. No quiero toparme con él.

Uzumaki asintió y continuo observando a su alrededor, la oficina de la pelirrosa era amplia y organizada, como seguramente sería la dueña. Esperó a que ella terminara de escribir las cartas, al ver que se las metió en el bolsillo, se levantó y abrió la puerta sonriéndole con ternura.

—Las dejaré sobre la mesa de Shizune, ella lega más temprano que yo y seguramente se las dará a Leydi Tsunade— dijo dejando los papeles en su lugar —ahora vámonos, démonos prisa o se nos hará tarde— agregó feliz.

El kitsune asintió y agarró de la mano, corriendo con ella por el pasillo hasta la salida del Hospital. Fueron a sus casas para empacar en las mochilas la ropa y cosas necesarias para el viaje y la estadía, acordaron encontrarse en las puertas de la aldea dentro de treinta minutos.

Pasaron los treinta minutos y Sakura no llegaba, los nervios del jinchuriki estaban al borde del colapso, pensó que ella se había arrepentido y dejado vestido y alborotado. Iba a buscarla cuando de pronto, la vio correr hacia él, totalmente sudada y agitada.

—¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?— interrogó preocupado.

—Sí, solo que no hallaba unas cosas. Por eso tardé— respondió entre jadeos y suspiros por el cansancio —¿Pensaste que me había retractado?

—Sí.

—Claro que no tonto, jamás haría eso. No contigo.

—Te amo Sakura-chan— susurró acercándose para besarla, consiguiendo que ella se le adelantara y se adueñara de su boca. Sintió la lengua de la fémina exigir entrada, permiso para acariciar con erotismo su interior. Él no se dio de rogar y le correspondió, abriendo la boca y apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, en un enorme y cálido abrazo.

La joven minutos después le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que la soltara, la estaba presionando tanto con su cuerpo que se olvidó de dejarla respirar, el aire le faltaba. Uzumaki deshizo el abrazo y sonrió, mostrando esa expresión que derretía por completo a su ex amiga.

A toda velocidad corrieron lejos de la villa, perdiéndose entre la sombra oscura de la noche, desapareciendo entre el camino y los arboles gigantescos que existían. Se dirigían a la Aldea de la Arena. Los ANBUS vigilantes de la Aldea no dijeron nada al ver como se escapaban, después de todo, muchas veces los observaban ir de misión a esas horas de la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

La furiosa lluvia sin piedad los mojó completamente, generando que temblaran y tiritaran del violento frio que les calaba los huesos. Ya se encontraban en la Aldea de la Arena, fueron directamente a una cabaña que Naruto le había pedido a Gaara meses atrás, cuando pensaba marcharse para olvidarse por completo de la médico. Sin perder tiempo abrieron la puerta de madera, entraron y tiraron las mochilas en el suelo, estaban tan agotados por el viaje que no tenían ganas de desempacar.

Naruto miró a Sakura detenidamente, estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza, con la ropa pegada a la piel, resaltando sus buenas curvas. Tragó grueso para deshacer los calientes pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada una toalla para secarla y evitar que se resfriara. Ella seguía parada en medio de la sala, temblando del frio y frotándose los brazos con las manos.

Pronto el rubio consiguió lo que quería y la sacudió, la abrió completamente y caminó hasta la fémina, colocándole la prenda por encima de los hombros. La rodeó con sus brazos estirando la tela lo más que podía, pero al estar cerca de su nuca, sintió que la sangre le hervía. Por instinto la apretó contra él, mientras olía su cuello, manteniéndola de espaldas.

Sakura recuperó un poco de calor al ser cubierta por la toalla, pero más se sofocó, al sentir los fuertes brazos de Naruto envolviéndola. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, el rubio la olfateaba lentamente en el cuello, provocando que se estremeciera al sentir el aliento masculino chochando contra su piel. Un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—N-naruto.

—Sakura-chan, te amo.

La suavidad con que él habló, le erizó inmediatamente la piel. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba alocadamente en el pecho. Involuntariamente ladeó la cabeza, ofreciéndole más piel para olfatear. Pero se equivocó, porque el rubio no la olió, sino que la besó.

De manera hambrienta, como si fuera un animal sediento de carne, devoró a su paso la piel expuesta, dejando algunos rastros de saliva. Utilizó los brazos para apretarla muchísimos más, le urgía sentirla, tenerla piel con piel. Las manos abandonaron la toalla y se ubicaron en el abdomen femenino, buscando los botones para comenzar a desvestirla. La sintió temblar en sus brazos.

La joven ya no era consciente de sus actos, no era responsable de ser víctima de la más irrefrenable pasión, que la domaba con mucha facilidad. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a voltearse, necesitaba los calientes besos del chico para soportar tanto fuego en su interior.

Los ojos azules se toparon con los verdes, intercambiando miradas repletas de amor y pasión, dedicándose únicamente a comprender las palabras que se reflejaban en ellos. Haruno segundos después bajó la vista a los labios masculinos, le desesperaba tenerlos tan cerca y no sentir su agradable sabor.

Con rapidez y dureza posó la mano por detrás de la rubia cabeza, mirando por última vez los ojos azules antes de perderse por completo en sus sensaciones. Lo besó, de una manera tan profunda y salvaje, que se preocupó de haberlo lastimado. Solo logró excitarlo más.

Naruto la agarró por la nuca, abriendo despacio la boca para someterla a una batalla de lenguas, una pelea que acabaría dejándolos sin aire, sin un ápice de oxígeno. A pasos rápidos y largos la llevó hasta la habitación principal, empujando la puerta con la punta del pie y dedicándose a despojarla de la húmeda ropa.

De un solo movimiento le rompió la blusa, convirtiéndola en miles de pedazos tirados en el suelo. Ella no se quedaba atrás pues con agilidad y majestuosa fuerza, también le despedazó la camiseta de tirantes negra. Cayeron tendidos en medio de la cama, sin dejar de brindarse suaves y candentes caricias.

El mojado y marcado torso del rubio, le proporcionó a Sakura el más oscuro placer. Sin dudar ni un segundo, lo tocó con la palma de las manos, tanto como le fuera posible. Sentir la dura y definida forma de sus músculos, era algo que no tenía precio. Naruto estaba encima de ella, besándola en todas partes, metiendo los dedos por los tirantes del sostén y bajándolos tortuosamente. Cuando ya la prenda quedó al aire, se apresuró a consentir con la boca los pechos femeninos, morderlos y lamerlos a su gusto.

La actitud de Haruno parecía era totalmente descontrolada, podía comparársele a una fiera, a una loba hambrienta. Retiró las manos del torso masculino, abrió las piernas y enredó entre la cintura de su amante, haciendo que la piel de ambos se juntara mucho más de lo debido.

La cabeza rubia se revolvía desesperadamente en su pecho, la boca del chico no dejaba de probar su piel, de impregnarse de su aroma. Tomó entre los dedos de las manos algunos cabellos rubios, apretándolos y terminando de desordenarlos por completo. Arqueó la espalda al sentir como él la besaba en el abdomen, chupando porciones de su piel, marcando con moretones rojos su territorio. Entreabrió los labios un poco, liberando un sonido bajito y ronco, como una especie de aullido.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando sus sudorosos cuerpos, dándoles un toque perlado. Pronto el resto de la ropa les hizo estorbo, desearon deshacerse de una vez por todas de las prendas faltantes. Naruto detuvo la sesión de besos en el abdomen, miró por unos breves instantes el botón del pantalón de la fémina y bajó las manos hasta él. Lo desabrochó en menos de cinco segundos, pero antes de bajarlos, observó como el plano abdomen de su amante bajaba y subía por la acelerada respiración. Sin prisa introdujo los dedos en el borde del pantalón, iniciando la tortuosa tarea de quitárselos, con facilidad lo retiró de sus piernas, agachándose nuevamente para hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior.

La medico contaba los segundos para que la tortura acabara, cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración. No le era sencillo hacerlo con el rubio besándole la piel. Entreabrió los orbes al sentir que Naruto la liberaba de la última prenda con los dientes, usándolos para bajarle la tanga negra, con una lentitud y cuidado, que creyó no soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Colocó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, agarrando las sabanas y arrugándolas rápidamente, debía aguantar la desesperación que le causaba la boca del jinchuriki.

Finalmente la pieza de ropa interior fue retirada del cuerpo de la dueña, Naruto se levantó para grabarse la imagen frente a él: Sakura se aferraba con todo a las sábanas blancas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuese una presa a punto de ser devorada por la peor de las bestias.

Inconscientemente se relamió los labios, aquella mujer no se imaginaba lo que había desatada en él. El ojiazul aun poseía el pantalón, que no dudó ni un segundo en desabrochar y bajar, quedando en bóxer naranja. Como tigre cazando a un trozo de carne, se colocó lentamente sobre la figura femenina, abriéndole las piernas para que tuviesen contacto pelvis con vientre. Sakura gimió al sentir algo duro y caliente rozarle la entrepierna.

Uzumaki ya cómodo le acarició con una mano sus labios, posando la otra en su rodilla, moviéndola al muslo femenino y regresándola al punto inicial repetidas veces. Empezó con la boca un recorrido ardiente, besando desde la boca femenina hasta la piel de su cuello. Ella como único remedio a tal provocación, le araño suavemente la espalda, tan seductoramente como le fuese oportuno.

—Q-qui… q-quítatelo— decía la chica refiriéndose al bóxer. Se sintió tentada a desgarrárselo con las manos.

Él la cayó dándole un beso apasionado, saboreando con la lengua la boca de su amada. Ella como la primera vez que se besaron, le mordió y jaló el labio inferior, aquella zona parecía ser su mayor debilidad. El rubio apoyó los codos a los lados de la cabeza femenina, usándolos para no caerle encima y aplastarla. Jugó un rato con la boca de la fémina, besándola a veces con lentitud y otras con mucha rapidez.

—Quítamelos tú, Sakura-chan— susurró bajito a su oído —sabes cómo hacerlo.

Una sonrisita perversa, casi maquiavélica, se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Dejó de acariciarle la espalda y bajó las manos al borde del bóxer masculino, metió los dedos entre la fina tela y la piel morena, esperando unos breves segundos para estirarla a lados diferentes y romperle por completo la prenda. Miró seductoramente al chico y se apresuró a besarlo apasionadamente, como consecuencia, se llevó una mordida en el labio inferior.

La respiración se volvía algo muy difícil de conservar, al igual que las ganas de seguir conteniéndose. El kitsune descendió una mano hasta la cintura de la chica, apretando esa área de forma fuerte y firme, manteniéndola quieta en esa posición. Llevó su propio rostro hasta el cuello de la mujer, ocultando la cara, disimulando las bestiales sensaciones de romperla como si se tratase de un papel.

Sakura nerviosa por la actitud inesperada de su amante, trató de moverse, pero no pudo, el agarre que ejercía el chico en su cintura era muy fuerte. Elevó los ojos al techo, preparándose para lo que le venía, tranquilizando su conciencia que parecía llevarle la contraria.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el miembro masculino introducirse en su interior, abriéndose paso por sí solo en su intimidad, apartando las húmedas paredes que lo empujaba hacia fuera no dispuestas a permitirle la entrada. Nuevamente ubicó las manos en la espalda del chico, arañándolo esta vez con enorme ímpetu, con salvajismo y ansiedad. La respiración se le cortó, no resistiría seguir con la penetración.

Cuando lo sintió dejar de moverse, pensó que ya había entrado por completo, pero para su sorpresa, aún faltaba más camino por invadir. Naruto sabía que al terminar de poseerla, gritaría o le rasguñaría la espalda con muchas más fuerza, pero para evitar que lo lastimara, decidió callarla a su manera. La fuerza que con sujetó la cintura de la fémina creció, retrocedió un poco la cadera de su intimidad para luego embestirla con todo, hundiendo por completo el miembro en la estrecha cavidad.

Sakura estaba a punto de gemir como una condenada, cuando inesperadamente Naruto la besó, ahogando el sonido en su propia boca. Lo besó con lentitud, encerró entre los dientes su labio inferior, le succionó repetidas veces la lengua.

El joven esperó unos tortuosos segundos para que ella se calmara, cuando lo logró, empezó a mover la cadera de atrás hacia delante, embistiéndola despacio y con particular profundidad.

—N-naruto— jadeó bajito y ronco —Naruto— repitió suplicante, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El aludido recostó la frente en la suya, entreabriendo los labios y permitiendo que gotas y más gotas de sudor se deslizaran desde el cabello hasta la atractiva barbilla. Sakura siguió con la mirada una gotita que corría libremente por la mejilla de su amante, quedando guindada en el labio inferior, algo que le provocó un oscuro e indomable deseo. Antes de que el producto del sudor se cayera en otro lado, ella se apresuró a besar el labio inferior del chico, bebiéndose la gota y succionando esa zona. La combinación que hizo el dulce sabor de la boca masculina con el salado del sudor, le pareció sencillamente delicioso, irremediablemente exquisito.

Nuevamente el rubio la embistió, provocando que ella debido al éxtasis que le era aquel movimiento, arqueara la espalda deliberadamente, abriendo un agujero entre las sabanas y su espalda.

—Sakura, mírame— pidió el jinchuriki, fijándose en la expresión del rostro femenino —mírame a los ojos— repitió bajito.

Haruno mantenía los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al oír las palabras de su amante, entreabrió los orbes, hipnotizándolo completamente por el brillo en su mirada. Sus ojos verdes irradiaban una luz extraña, como si fuesen dos esmeraldas.

—¿Q-que?

—Eres hermosa— confesó enamorado. La imagen frente a sus ojos era lo mejor que había visto en toda su vida.

Haruno conmovida por el halago, ubicó una mano en la mejilla de él, atrayéndolo a su propio rostro y abriendo unos milímetros la boca. Él supo lo que ella necesitaba: emborracharla del más indecoroso placer. Despacio y con atención, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos y subiéndolas por encima de la cabellera rosa. Tragó saliva, requería de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse. Hasta ahora había tratado a la pelirrosa con la mayor cantidad de ternura y delicadeza, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Las sábanas blancas cubrían sus cuerpos desde la cintura hasta los pies, solo podía observarse el movimiento de las embestidas del chico, la tela se adhería a las figuras por el sudor impregnado. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… y más veces se meneaba la cadera del ojiazul, de atrás hacia delante, adueñándose totalmente de la mujer que ahora gemía de placer.

Un sollozo por parte de la fémina fue prueba suficiente para moderar la rapidez de sus movimientos, tal vez la estaba lastimando por la profundidad con que se hundía en ella.

—¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar —S-sí. P-pero vas a matarme.

—Esa es la idea— murmuró retomando la actividad anterior. Ahora las embestidas eran más precisas y hondas, alocadamente profundas. Con toda la intención del mundo, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la fémina, en esa posición podía escuchar perfectamente los jadeos y sonidos que escapaban de la boca ajena. Un acto salvaje, egoísta pero placentero.

Había pasado una hora y los amantes seguían allí, sumergidos en la más ardiente pasión y deseosos de continuar. No hubo momento en que Naruto bajara la intensidad, se mantuvo siempre en el mismo ritmo y concentración. De pronto el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció, tanto, que él se detuvo. Luego un calambre navego por su espalda, sintiendo que era el momento de culminar el acto carnal.

Aumentó más la secuencia de movimientos, hasta que por fin se derramó dentro de ella, depositando la semilla del amor consumido. Los dos respiraban aceleradamente, con los cuerpos totalmente agotados y sudorosos. Debieron pasar unos minutos para recuperarse.

—Sakura-chan… estas temblando— dijo sonriente, sabía que eso se debía a un orgasmo.

—¿D-de quien crees que es la culpa idiota?— interrogó con un tono de burla e ironía.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se echó a su lado, para después acomodarse y abrazarla, acurrucarla en el pecho. Sakura más débil que nunca, se arrimó al cuerpo masculino, hundiendo el rostro en el torso del chico, escuchando como le latía el corazón.

—Te amo, Naruto— susurró antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

—Y yo a ti— contestó cerrando los ojos por el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meses después…**

—Sakura-chan, ya estoy aquí— se anunció el rubio.

La nombrada no volteó, se quedó parada en medio de la sala dándole la espalda. Eso lo desconcertó.

—Sakura-chan…— repitió suavecito —¿Sucede algo?

—Llegó una carta— contestó al fin.

—¿De Ino? Ya van varias este mes.

—No. Esta es de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?— preguntó asombrado. No reprimió el impulso y se colocó al frente de la fémina, viendo el sobre que sostenía en las manos.

—Llegó hoy.

—¿Y qué dice?

De pronto Haruno levantó la mirada, fijándola en el rostro masculino. Movió el sobre varias veces mientras respondía —Que me perdona el haberme escapado contigo, que decidió irse de la aldea para buscar la paz que no ha conseguido, y que…

—¡¿Qué?! Vamos Sakura-chan, dime.

—Que anuló nuestro matrimonio, estoy soltera Naruto…— murmuró sonriendo —Estoy libre, completamente libre para casarme contigo.

La expresión del ojiazul pasó de ser confusión e incertidumbre, a una llena de felicidad y emoción. Fue tanta la alegría, que sujetó de la cintura a su novia, alzándola y cargándola en el aire.

—Naruto ¡bájame!— gritó asustada, sus pies se encontraban varios metros distanciados del suelo.

—Serás mi esposa— exclamó emocionado, ignorando la petición de su mujer —Te casarás conmigo, me convertiré en Hokage y tendremos muchos hijos.

—¡Sí, sí! Pero bájame ya, podría hacerle daño al be….

Naruto se detuvo, la bajó y miró con los ojos brillosos —¿Daño a quién? No me digas que…

—¡Sí!— confirmó contenta —Seremos papas, esta mañana me hice el examen y salió positivo.

El grito de regocijo que dio Naruto, resonó en toda la casa. Seria padre a tan solo sus veintitrés años, no podía de la emoción. Otra vez cargó a la chica, girando y dando vueltas en círculos y repitiendo a cuatro vientos que sería papa. Haruno tampoco cabía de la felicidad, a tan solo sus veintiún años, tenía un niño creciendo en su vientre. Sabía que tantas noches llenas de pasión, debía de dar algún fruto, lo que no imaginó, es que fuera tan pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de informarles a todos de la noticia, regresaron a la Aldea de la Hoja, retomando sus antiguos empleos y preparándose para el nacimiento del feto. Sasuke no regresó, se mantuvo al margen de la nueva vida de sus amigos, pero se enteró del embarazo de Sakura y decidió mandarle una carta. En la misma felicitaba a los nuevos padres, deseándoles lo mejor y recordándoles que fueran felices juntos. Eso dijo Sakura, porque a su manera, entendía el pensamiento del Uchiha así no lo escribiera en la hoja.

Naruto cinco meses después se convirtió en el Séptimo Hokage, el único líder que podría unir todas las aldeas en un compromiso moral y ciudadano de apoyarse mutuamente ante cualquier guerra o inconveniente.

Sakura y Naruto formaron una vida juntos, donde la felicidad y amor sobraban, la ternura y comprensión rebosaban, y la pasión y el deseo dominaban. Haruno entendió que el verdadero amor siempre lo tuvo allí, a su lado, solo que no se había dado cuenta.

Y finalmente vivieron juntos y felices por siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Fin—**

* * *

 **¿Y ustedes que pensaron? "Dara se cambió al grupo fanático Sasusaku" hahahahaha ni loca, no renuncio al NaruSaku por nada del mundo U.U Desde el principio quise que Naruto se transformara en Sasuke y así pasar de improviso por entre la gente, así no se vería raro presenciar como entra a altas horas de la noche a la oficina de Sakura ¬.¬ soy perversa :D**

 **Kyyyyyaaaaa ¡Como los amo! ¡Viva el NaruSaku! ¡Que no se apague la llama de la juventud! … ups, creo que me exalté un poco xD**

 **Zaphyr Bell y Adrit126, amigas mías, no se olviden de dejarme un review diciéndome que tal les pareció este capítulo.**

 **Bueh, como dije al principio esto tenia lemon, suavecito, pero tiene. No quise colocar a Sakura de experta, me conformo con saber que mi Naruto la dejó mareada, extasiada de tanto placer. Por poco y no aguanta hahahahaha si es así, entonces que Naruto se quede con nosotras. Que dolor ni que nada, venga pa acá Naruto papacito y haznos lo que desees, lo que te plazca.**

 **Ya se me subió la presión… hahahahaha**

 **Ojala y les haya gustado, porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que escribía, solo dejé que la inspiración lo hiciera por mí.**

 **No sean malitos y regálenme un review… ¿no merezco ni un "hola"?**


End file.
